Cable management arrangements for cable termination, splice, and storage come in many forms. One type of cable management arrangement used in the telecommunications industry includes a sliding drawer that can be installed on a telecommunication equipment rack. Such drawers provide organized, high-density, cable termination, splice, and storage in telecommunication infrastructures that often have limited space.
Access to the interior of sliding drawers is necessary during the original installation of cables/components and during subsequent adaptation or maintenance of the cables/components. Often times during the install or maintenance procedures, the drawers can inadvertently close or more rearward causing damage to unsecured cables and/or components. There is a continued need in the art for better cable management devices and arrangements to address concerns regarding the ease of use, for example, of such cable management arrangements.